Dreams Lost
by gleefan139333
Summary: Rachel and Finn had the perfect life, until one night ruined everything...
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was on her way home from a long reversal on broadway. Earlier that day she had a very important doctor's appointment, and she couldn't wait to tell Finn the special results.

See they had been trying to get pregnant for almost a year now. She had ordered a cake from their favorite bakery with congratulations daddy written on it.

She just made it to the shop as they were closing. She couldn't help but smile as she walked along the empty streets of New York.

As she was walking and she couldn't help but notice the two men behind her. She started running to get away from them but they were just faster. They grabbed Rachel and threw the cake on the ground. Then They started touching her hair and saying how pretty she was. Rachel started to reach for her purse but one of the men punched her in the side. It just kept going until she couldn't even count how many times they punched her

It was impossible for someone so little as Rachel to defend herself. They gave her a final kick in the side and stole her wedding ring, ripped her necklace of her neck and took all her money and her cell phone.

She mustered up the small fraction of energy she had left to get home. She made it to the front door of their apartment and couldn't even use her key. She banged on the door hoping Finn was still awake.

He came to the door and as he opened it she feel into his arms.

Finn picked her up and shouted for help, he had no idea what happened but he prayed she wasn't raped. He quickly pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed 911 with Rachel still in his arms.  
"911 what is your emergency?"  
"I think my wife has been mugged, and she is unconscious, she is beat up really bad! Please hurry!"

The ambulance came and Finn carried Rachel down to it. She suddenly jolted up and started screaming and hitting Finn. The she felt something running down her pant leg, something red.

All she could do was cry uncontrollably. Finn could feel the blood on his own clothes. As they got into the ambulance he asked the paramedic "What is going on? Is she going to die? She can't die!"

The paramedic responded, "She is most likely having a miscarriage."

When she heard the word she just cried even louder.

"Rachel you need to stop crying. I know this is hard but your body is going to go into shock if you don't relax."

Finn grabbed her hand hoping it would calm her down but it only made it worse. She started hyperventilating and she passed out. The ride to hospital seemed like it was taking hours but they were there within three minutes.

They rushed Rachel out of the ambulance and into the E.R. He didn't know if Rachel was going to make it. Finn didn't know what to do; he stood in front of the E.R. doors covered in Rachel's blood. All he could do was wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later a doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Mr. Hudson?"

Finn jumped up from his 10 minute nap. "Yea that's me! Is Rachel alright?"

"Well she has three broken ribs and a broken hand. She is sleeping now but you can go into her room if you would like. Here are some scrubs if you would like to change."

Finn grabbed the clothes and ran to her room and yelled "thank you doctor."

He got to room 305 and opened the door quietly, even though he wanted to rush in. He stared at all the bruises on her face, she looked so swollen. He just stared at her, and then her stomach. He almost forgot about the words the paramedic said to them "it is most likely a miscarriage" and then he realized he was still in the bloody clothes.

After changing in the bathroom he pulled the sleeper chair next to her bed. He was going to be there when she woke up.

_

Rachel woke up soon after Finn got there but he was already sleeping with his mouth wide open. She knew there was no way to wake him; he would sleep through an earthquake. She wasn't sure if she should buzz the nurse but she really didn't want to explain what happened to her, let alone explain it to Finn.

She looked around her room, and then at the clock it was 3:30 in the morning. She wanted to go back to sleep, her body was in so much pain. She didn't want to close her eyes; it was so quiet and dark. She turned in the TV so she would have some noise, maybe then she would feel more comfortable. Soon enough she would fall asleep to golden girls.

The next morning Finn woke up to find a nurse in their room.

"Good morning sir. Sleep well?"

"Ya alright, how is Rachel doing?"

"The swelling in her face has gone down, it is healing well."

Rachel woke up while he was talking to the nurse. "Finn?"

He turned around quickly and "Rach! How are you feeling babe?"

"Like I have been kicked around like a soccer ball."

The nurse interjected, "Would you like me to give you some more pain medicine?"

"Yes! Yes please"

"I will get those right away for you. The doctor should be in soon to talk to you, and soon after the police will be in to ask you some questions." the nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

The nurse brought the pain meds and soon after the doctor came in to talk to Finn and Rachel about her injuries.

"Are you feeling any better Rachel?"

"The pain meds are helping."

"Good, the swelling in your face has gone down. You are in so much pain because of your broken ribs and hand. Now Rachel I don't know if you knew this but you were pregnant."

"Yes I was aware, 3 weeks along." She could feel Finn staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. She just looked at the doctor.

"I am sorry but on the ride here you did have miscarriage. However there is good news. There was no damage done, so you are still able to have children. Do you have any questions about your injuries Rachel?"

"I do have a question but I would like to ask you in private. Finn would you mind leaving for a minute?"

"Sure babe. Do you want me to bring you anything? Coffee Tea?"

"Coffee sounds good." He got up from his chair and kissed her forehead and shut the door behind him.

"Did you do a rape kit on me?"

"We didn't Rachel, but do you think it is necessary?"

"Well I remember the two men running toward me and them starting to punching and kicking me. I blacked out after a while. After I woke up and I was just lying in the alley. I don't know what they did to me. I am so scared!" She choked out her words as tears rolled down her face.

"Is this something you want to be done?"

She nodded her head still drying her eyes.

"I will get a nurse, up here as soon as possible."

"Thank you"

When Finn came back to her room there was a policeman outside her door. "What's going on I should be in there!"

"Sir, the victim does not want anyone in there except for the nurse and doctor at the moment. They asked me to keep an eye on the door. If the victim wants you to go in after they finish you may."

"The victims name is Rachel. Rachel Hudson. I am her husband; I should be in there with her!"

"I am sorry but she specifically said she didn't want you in there. Please respect her wishes."

So Finn found himself waiting. Again.


End file.
